


Guilty Pleasure

by annieeeckls



Series: Until It Lasts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: Hinata couldn't resist as he saw Kageyama in pajamas and wet hair.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Until It Lasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892437
Kudos: 54





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a bonus fic from my Soc Med Au in twitter Until It Lasts. This is the much more detailed version that what's the series lol.

"Why the fuck are you handsome?" Hinata said while he looks at his phone regrettably. 

After they ended the call, Hinata felt his face flush. The wet hair was doing things to him. Not that he hasn't seen the Kageyama with wet hair, or fresh out of shower. There was just something about him in bed, wearing pajamas that looks so comfy and sexy at the same time. And then he was bossing him around a bit too. Which, embarassingly, was turning him on. Thinking more about it, Hinata felt his body heat up. "Ugh. Why now? He's coming over."

_'I could probably do this fast? He's a slowpoke afterall.'_

This thing he feels is nothing new. Being hopelessly in love with your bestfriend sucks but, you know, you gotta fight through it. Especially when said bestfriend is touchy and flirty. It does wonders to Hinata's brain and body. Which will not help at the moment since he'll be spending few more hours with the said bestfriend.

The more he dwells about it, the more his body responds. He was at half mast now. He tried willing it away, but he knows that won't do the trick. Everytime he thinks of something unsexy, something not related to Kageyama, he keeps spinning right back. To his face, to his lips that pulls into a smirk, his long capable hands, the shoulders. The oranged haired boy sighed in defeat and stood up.

Hinata locked his room, played soft music in the background. His usual drill. With a shaky guilty hand, he pulled down his pajamas. Closing his eyes, he thought of that face. The face from their video call earlier. Fantasies started to pour out of him.

In his head, _he was at Kageyama's room. They were having a sleepover, just like promised. He finished showering and was waiting for the other to go back to the room. He heard the water turning off, and a shirtless Kageyama stepped out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair with a towel. Hinata gulped at the sight. His mouth watering a little. Seeing the slightly toned chest, shiny from the water._

Hinata started with palming his boxers, slowly.

_Kageyama walked towards him, with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a playful smirk on his lips. "Were you waiting for me Shouyo?"_

Hinata whimpered and gripped himself.

_"N-no...Of course not. Anyway, let's go to sleep."_

_"I don't want to sleep though."_

_In a flash, Kageyama's face was few centimeters away from him. He gasped at the sudden closeness._

Hinata pulled out his cock from his boxers and he lubed his hand, touching himself in restraint.

_He felt Kageyama's tongue the lobe of his ear and then he whispered. "I won't let you sleep tonight Shouyo."_

Hinata moaned at his words as if he was actually hearing that low tone in his ear. His hands are now pumping, up and down, faster than what he was doing before. Impatient that he is, and the possibility of Kageyama arriving earlier than expected, his fantasy skipped.

_Kageyama was naked on top of him, kissing his chest, his navel, and down towards his dick. But he bypassed it and moved to his hole. With a flat tongue, Hinata almost screamed when he felt it glide repeatedly in that sensitive area._

Hinata was huffing, his other hand, not holding his member, touched his hole, thinking it was that tounge. Poking it like how in his head it was happening.

"Ngggh...ahh..."

_"You like that Shouyo?"_

"Yes yes more! Ahhh!"

_Hinata thought of being on his fours, face down on the bed while Kageyama was deep inside him. Blanketing his back as he thrusts in and out._

Three fingers in and he could feel the familiar tension in his gut. 'Just a bit more...'

"Ugnnghh Tobio right there please... haaaa....mmm..."

Then his phone rang as he climaxed with the image of Kageyama burned in his head. 

There was no time for afterglow or whatnot. Hinata, flushed faced and guiltily sated hastily wiped himself with tissues and washed his himself in the bathroom.

When he was sure he was clean, he went out of their house to meet his bestfriend.

"Dude...what took you so long."

"Sorry! I needed to poop."

Kageyama wrinkled his face in disgust and lightly cuffed the other's head. 

"Come on. I'm hungry too."


End file.
